Moras azules
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Newt sabe muchas cosas. Sabe buscar soluciones y sabe sobrevivir. Pero no sabe apagar lo que nace en su interior cuando Teresa lo mira con sus ojos del color de las moras azules. Drabble Newt/Teresa. Spoilers de Prueba de Fuego.


¡Hola!

Esta es una historia del fandom de _Maze Runner_, esa trilogía tan genial. En la dulce espera por La Cura Mortal, me inspiré y escribí esto.

Antes de seguir leyendo, deben saber algo. Contiene spoilers del segundo libro, les advierto por si acaso.

Se sitúa luego del final de Prueba de Fuego, cuando Thomas es separado del resto del grupo. Es un Newt/Teresa. Lo sé, lo sé, es extraño. Pero Newt es mi personaje favorito de toda la saga y, por alguna razón, lo vi con ella. Sólo una imagen fugaz.

Espero de corazón que lo disfruten.

Saludos, una cereza plateada y un abrazo de Minho,

_**Suun.**_

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece. Todo eso, desde Laberintos hasta Cranks, son creación y propiedad de James Dashner.

* * *

**Moras azules**

Newt miraba el techo con el pecho oprimido. Sólo mantenía su vista clavada en el cielorraso, concentrado en su propia respiración y en el silencio. En el eterno silencio.

Claro que hasta hacía unos días nada de eso había sido así, pero ahora los gritos furiosos de Minho y los alaridos de dolor de Teresa se habían apagado. Los habían separado de nuevo. Se habían llevado a Thomas. Era evidente que esto era sólo otra de sus condenadas Pruebas.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Una presencia cálida se instaló a su lado y un perfume a flores hizo que su voluntad se tambaleara.

— ¿Newt? —susurró Teresa, con timidez— Podía reconocer por el tono de su voz que había estado llorando. Sonaba indefensa y abatida. Se contuvo y no respondió— ¿Puedo... puedo quedarme contigo?

Sintió que su alma ardía y moría al mismo tiempo. No se atrevió a romper el silencio durante instantes infinitos. Cuando abrió los ojos, deseando secretamente que ella se hubiese ido, se encontró con su mirada azul profundo contemplándolo. Brillaba como mil fuegos. El cabello oscuro, limpio y reluciente, envolvía su rostro y le recordaba al cielo nocturno. Las marcas rojizas en el rostro señalaban las rutas por las cuales el llanto fluía todas las noches.

Teresa estaba sola. Los habitantes, sobre todo Minho, la despreciaban por lo que había hecho en el Desierto. Las chicas del Grupo B se habían alejado de ella y la trataban con dureza. Sólo Aris aún la aceptaba, pero él estaba consumido por la angustia y el dolor. Newt sospechaba que lo que lo atormentaba era el fantasma de un recuerdo, de alguien. Así que Teresa se limitaba a actuar como si nada sucediese durante el día y a llorar en silencio cuando llegaba la noche. Pero Newt sabía que sólo lloraba por una persona. Por Thomas.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama en la que estaba reposando. Buscó los ojos de la muchacha y la miró sin decir una palabra. Le mostró que él no la juzgaba. Que le dolía lo que había hecho, como a todos los demás, pero que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y su vientre se contrajera. Teresa se arrojó sobre él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se aferró a él con tanta intensidad que Newt tuvo que morderse los labios para contener el retorcijón de anhelo que lo invadió. Estuvo a punto de echarse a temblar y de buscar el aroma a flores en su cabello. Inspiró hondo, rogando encontrar calma en su interior. Despacio, muy suavemente, rodeó el frágil cuerpo de Teresa con sus brazos. Él quería estar allí para ella. Se permitió cerrar los ojos unos segundos y perderse en la perfección del momento. De pronto, la sintió estremecerse y algo se removió dentro suyo cuando sus lágrimas humedecieron la piel de su cuello. Deslizó una mano por su pelo y ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

Newt sintió los ojos de Minho clavados en ellos, perforándolos, llamándolo _traidor _a él también por abrir los brazos a Teresa. Evitó mirarlo.

Ella comenzó a calmarse de a poco, pero no se separó de él. Sólo movió su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del muchacho cuando sintió el cálido aliento de la chica acariciar su piel.

—Gracias —musitó ella. Él supo, simplemente supo, que eso significaba que ella agradecía que él no le hubiera dado la espalda. Porque, quizás y sólo quizás, él podía permitirse creer que ella se hubiera roto en mil pedazos si alguien no la socorría antes y él había llegado a tiempo. Pero también notó, en ese mismo instante, que todos los pensamientos e imágenes de futuros posibles que lo habían invadido al verla a la cara estaban sencillamente mal. Porque ella era, y siempre sería, sólo de Thomas.

—De nada, Teresa —respondió, en voz muy baja, y juró que sería él mismo quien apagase la necesidad que tenía de quedarse allí con ella.

Para siempre.

* * *

**N/A: **Newt es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la saga y por eso quise rendirle homenaje escribiendo mi primera historia de Maze Runner sobre él.

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.

Todos sus comentarios son recibidos con alegría. Si tienen deseos de dejar un review, no deben dudar de que lo leeré felizmente.

Eso es todo por ahora (:

Gracias por leer, de veras.

Saludos,

Suun.


End file.
